


Say Yes

by eldritchMortician



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchMortician/pseuds/eldritchMortician
Summary: A little piece I wrote after asking myself what might have happened if the Deputy had been paying more attention to the news during Far Cry 5...Mentions and implications of torture, a bit of sexual tension, a little swearing.





	Say Yes

John Seed was accustomed to the unexpected.

After so long it was difficult to surprise him. Particularly in the last months as Project Eden’s Gate moved into its final stages. He expected the resistance, the violence, the small and ultimately failed attempt at involving outside authority. Joseph had faith. John knew people.

That was why he was wholly surprised when some of his men came to him, informing him that the junior Deputy they’d been hunting across the entire valley had shown up at the bunker, hands up in surrender, and asking for him.

While they secured her, he had time to think. 

Clearly it was a trick. She _was_ clever he had to admit, if only grudgingly. She’d escaped once already, but she’d had to leave her partner behind. He’d expected some sort of rescue attempt, but the tactics he’d observed so far led him to believe it would be stealthy. Certainly, despite being stripped of weapons she’d managed to get out of the bunker, leaving a sizeable pile of bodies behind her. Something like that didn’t work twice, though. There was no reason he could think of to turn herself in, and so the fact that she apparently had worried him. 

It couldn’t be sincere. No, not the way she’d looked at him before she fled. As though she wanted nothing more in the world than his head on a pole. Not the way she’d torn through his men, Wrath incarnate. It _had_ to be a trick. But for the life of him, he couldn’t work out how. 

They had her in the ‘confessional’, familiar territory considering it was the room she’d escaped from the last time she was there. He strode in with a smirk, taking in her slender, athletic form tied securely in her chair. It was as pretty a picture as the last time he’d had her there. Despite the trouble she brought, he could admit that she was attractive. That wasn’t why Joseph was so interested in her, though. Another thing he had yet to work out. 

It bothered him that she hadn’t looked up yet; he did not enter quietly. Still, he grinned, waving a hand at the armed guards on either side of her. “Well, Deputy! So sorry about the guards, but as they say ‘fool me twice…’” he said jovially. 

She looked up, and he felt the smile falter. The Wrath was gone. In its place was something very different. Desperation. Ordinarily, it was a look he wanted to see. He always knew he was getting close to a ‘yes’ when the anger and pain melted into a desperate need to make the torture stop. 

This was different. There was fear, pleading, even despair in her eyes. 

None of it was because of him. 

He paused, staring down at her, searching her face, a little whisper of dread sliding down his spine. For once, he was at a loss for words. 

“Have you listened to the radio?” she asked. Her voice was rough, barely controlled. 

“No. Actually I’ve been a bit distracted. Silos being bombed, oh, and my home being invaded and taken over by sinners… any of this sound familiar?” he growled. Despite his words, for the moment he was much more interested in what she had to tell him. But it wouldn’t do to let the flock know he was worried. 

She shook her head, swallowing thickly. “You should--” The Deputy squeezed her eyes shut. “You should.” She took a shuddering breath, sounding like she was horrified by her own words. “I--I think… I think Joseph may have been right.” 

That gave him pause. 

After so long dealing with people as a lawyer, and now as Joseph’s baptist, he knew how to read emotions and expressions. He could tell sincerity from deception, read the tiny flickers that told him if a person was hiding something. 

He saw none of that in her eyes. 

He couldn’t fully discount the idea that it was a trick, of course. Some people were much better actors than others, and she’d been a thorn in his (and Joseph’s, he reminded himself) side for too long to take anything at face value. 

“All right, Wrath,” he said smoothly. “Just this once I’ll indulge you. However.” He stepped forward, leaning down and grabbing a handful of her thick hair, forcing her to meet his gaze, inches from hers. “If this is some trick, I promise you. You will have a very long and painful time to regret it.” 

She hissed at the pull on her scalp, but met his eyes. “Just listen to it,” she whispered. 

He was sure she saw the flicker of doubt and anxiety in his face before he schooled his expression. “Wait here,” he said, releasing her and straightening with a grin. “Not that you have much choice.” He chuckled as he turned away. “Then again, I thought that before, now didn’t I? Be good. I won’t let you off so lightly this time.” 

He motioned his guards away. Leaving her alone was how she escaped the last time, but he wanted to test her. And yes, if he were honest, he wanted that fear in her eyes to be for _him_. Letting her sit alone and helpless with nothing to look at but the tools he used to extract confessions, waiting for him to come back… well, it was an effective form of psychological torture. It wasn’t his preferred form of torture, but it worked. 

Before he withdrew to his room, he forbade his guards from mentioning a word of what the Deputy said. There was already a moratorium on non-Eden’s Gate radio stations for the followers anyway, but it paid to be cautious. If this wasn’t a trick, whatever had spooked the Deputy so would have to be big. It would be all over the non-believer’s stations, and Joseph was very… particular about the flow of information. 

John did his best to appear unconcerned as he made his way through the hallways of his bunker, never exceeding a casual stroll. He wanted to give his people no cause for alarm, and be certain the Deputy had plenty of time to consider her fate. 

Secure behind a closed door, he turned on the radio, finding a news broadcast. 

Then, he called Joseph. 

John would never say he didn’t believe. Of course he _believed_ the end was near, and that Joseph was right about the Collapse being upon them. He knew the end was nigh. He just hadn’t quite been prepared for how very fucking nigh it was. 

He sat on his bed, staring at the wall for a few minutes to compose himself. Joseph was calm, of course. It was exactly as he’d said after all. They were ready, preparations were underway. He’d been more than pleased to hear about the Deputy turning herself in. 

It rankled John, knowing how interested Joseph was in her. From the moment of her failed arrest in his church, Joseph had taken an interest in the woman that John found… 

Of course he would never question Joseph. 

Still, it itched at him. What was it Joseph saw that had him so fascinated? Why was she so important? It made him want to take her apart to find out. 

He paused at the thought, and he smiled. 

She had come to him. When the world was on the brink, when the Collapse bore down on them undeniably, she had come to _him._ Not Jacob (though no one in their right mind would go to Jacob, in his opinion), not Faith, the outwardly gentle one. Not even Father Joseph. She had come to _him._  

She was his. 

The Deputy hadn’t moved when he returned. There was no overturned chair, no chaos, no guards shot full of holes or with heads bashed in. She’d waited for him. The thought stirred up embers in his chest. 

“I listened,” he told her. 

She nodded, not looking up. 

“Now you understand what we’re trying to do here. What’s at stake.” When she didn’t respond, he continued. “You understand that the Father was right. You know, despite everything you’ve done, he still wants you saved.” 

The Deputy swallowed, still staring at the floor. Her eyes darted to his array of tools, once. 

Gently, he took her chin, tipping her face up. “And despite everything, I’m willing to hear your confession, and see you through atonement. Without judgment.” 

Finally, _finally_ he saw what he wanted. A little flicker of fear in her eyes. Just for him and him alone. With the promise of more to come. 

He smiled, the embers in his chest fanning into flame. “You know what I want to hear you say, don’t you?” he purred. 

The fear in her eyes was intoxicating. All for him. She took a shuddering breath. 

“Yes.”


End file.
